


Slow

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: Two families left shattered.  Now they are left to pick up the pieces.  What will happen when two jagged souls are left to comfort one another, will they cut each other like broken glass or will they fit like a puzzle?





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

He walked through the streets of Kohona, hands shoved in his pockets, face turned towards the sky.   The clouds were always more interesting than anything else around, especially now that she was gone.  He felt that old familiar sting when her face swirled in his mind.  It was a drag really, the constant heartache, but he supposed that's just how love was.  He remembered the hole that was left in his heart when Asuma died, and then it grew when his father died in the war.  He felt lost back then, but she came in, she came in like a stubborn hot headed firework that melted into his soul and filled the wound that had been bleeding for so long, cauterizing the wound and then washing over him like the ocean sweeping him away in her current.  What he wouldn't give to hear her yell at him one more time, but she was gone.  He would always love Temari Nara.  The woman who shook him to his core and brought him to his knees and saved him from himself.  Even in death she saved him, she left him but she didn't leave without giving him a reason to survive, in the form of a forest green eyed little boy who clung to him and called him daddy.

"Are you ready Shikamaru?"  Ino and Sai stood watching the pineapple haired man approach them slowly, he never did anything fast.

"Yes."  He mumbled.

"Poor Sakura."  Ino sniffled as she gripped on to her husband's arm and they moved towards the grave yard.  They were some of the last to arrive, only beating Kakashi.  Naruto sat next to Sakura unblinking and wrapping an arm around her as she fell apart.  She clutched on to her raven haired daughter that looked so much like her dad.  Other's surrounding them were quiet nobody really knew how they felt.  Some were sad at the loss of one of their own, others were indifferent because he wasn't truly even one of their own, but in the end he had died for Kohona, well not even Kohona, he had died for Naruto and Sakura.  The only two people he truly loved, the only two people who never gave up on him.  He had decided to defend them to his last breath, in the processs he had saved them all and made sure the Hokage survived, in the end Sasuke Uchiha finally understood selfless love.  

Naruto stood and walked to the podium, he gripped it hard and stared at the people who had come to mourn Sasuke.  He cleared his throat, "First let me thank all of you for coming today."  His blue eyes glistened with tears, and his Hokage robes billowed in the breeze.  "Sasuke was an incredible shinobi, powerful, intelligent, but broken.  We all know the torment he survived, the obstacles he overcame, but he was more.  He was a husband, a father, a friend.  I wouldn't be who I am in front of you today without Sasuke there to push me.  He was my driving force for much of my youth.  Sasuke was a lot of things, a coward was not one of them, so when it came down to our lives or his, he didn't even think twice, his body just moved.  It just moved like it did on our first mission where he saved me from death, just moved like it did when he saved Sakura during the war. It just moved. Many don't believe Sasuke truly knew how to love, I stand here before you and tell you that man knew how to love stronger and deeper than even myself.  Sasuke Uchiha a hero of Kohona, his name is not just carved on this memorial stone but in our hearts.  Please continue to support Sakura and Sarada during this time."  Naruto's voice was cracking, he kept his speech short and to the point, not wanting to fall apart in front of the entire village.  He glanced over at his wife who was holding the hand of their son and rubbing her still pregnant belly.  His heart broke, Sasuke made sure Naruto would meet his second child, but he would be deprived of the same.

Shikamaru shifted, uncomfortable with the emotions around him.  Being here only reminded him of the wound that would never heal.  His eyes fell on the pink haired woman weeping in the front row, her wound would never heal either.  Sasuke was gone, so was piece of herself.  Love really was a drag.  He made a mental note not to bombard Sakura with condolences, knowing that many well meaning friends would come to offer them, but since he had buried his own wife he knew they would do nothing but add salt to the wound, so instead he respectfully sat through the funeral for a man that up until recently he didn't trust, didn't respect, and honestly resented, he sat there stiff and quiet.  The day Sasuke died was the day Shikamaru finally accepted him as a comrade, the day he chose the sake of the village over himself, the day he finally believed in the bond he had with Naruto.

_The battle raged on around them.  Shikamaru had been subdued by a snaggle toothed rogue ninja who was also a puppet master.  He held chakra strings around his wrists and rendered him immobile.  Naruto's chakra had been almost depleted as he gave all he could spare to the people around him.  He had collapsed on to the ground.   Sakura had rushed to him and was working to heal him when the leader of the rogue shinobi saw his chance to end the Hokage and in turn in the stupid alliance.  They needed war to make money, and that damn man was bad for business.  Sasuke had used too much chakra himself when he used his susanoo to shield Kurama and watched helplessly as the man picked up a sword and ran towards Sasuke's center of gravity.  Sasuke screamed and ran in front of the two of them, shielding them from the attack and using his chidori to end the man.  With his chakra depleted and a wound slicing his center he collapsed, smiling at the people he loved most at peace with his life._

_Shikamaru was pulled from his thought when all the people around him started to chant "Uchiha" over and over.  He whispered Sasuke's name and got up to leave.  Ino glanced at the man who just gave a weak shrug and walked away.  He couldn't bare to be there anymore._

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Father time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time keeps pushing forward and sometimes things can't just stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Naruto or any of its characters

"Daddy, Daddy wake up wake up!"  Shikamaru woke up to a toddler sized tornado whirling around his room screaming wildly.  "Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro are here!!!! I get to go to Suna for the whole summer!!"  He squealed gleefully.  Shikamaru grumbled and sat up just as the little boy lost his balance from dizziness and plopped on to the floor.  

"Okay, okay shikadai.  I'm up."  He pushed himself out from under the blanket and picked up the little boy who had given in to another fit of laughter.  Shikamaru had promised when the boy was four he could spend summers in Suna learning about his mother's home and spending time with her family.  Shikamaru brought him there as much as he could but every time he entered those gates the pain hit him hard.  Temari had died the same way her mother had and the brothers held no blame for Shikamaru.  They spoiled their nephew and treated Shikamaru like family.  They all missed her but they had relied on each other to heal the pain.  Shikamaru padded out the front door with the boy in his arms. 

"Uncle Gaara!"  The boy's eyes glinted with happiness as sand lifted him out of his father's arms and tossed him into the air.  

"Good morning Nara."  Kankuro waved at the still sleepy cloud watcher. 

"Morning."  He smiled.  "Are you sure you guys can handle him for three months?"  Shikamaru watched as Gaara continued to throw the boy nauseatingly high and catching him with his sand.

 

"Don't change your mind on us now Nara.  We got a room ready for him and everyone is excited to see him."  Kankuro answered.

"I'm not."  Shikamaru raised his hands in defense.  "Don't hesitate to contact me if anything is needed.  I'll be busy but I'm never too busy for him."

 

"We know.  It will be fine."  Gaara now addressed him.

 

"Bye Daddy!"  Shikadai waved.

"Good bye son.  Love you."  Shikamaru called as the two other men left with the last bit of Shikamaru's heart in their arms.  He sighed as the red haired man cradled his son in his arms and their backs disappeared in the distance.  "Time for work."  He grumbled and went back into the house to brush his teeth and change.  He strolled into the Hokage's office to see Sakura standing in front of Naruto with her hands on her hips scowling.

"I told you no missions."  She stared at him.  

"I know you did.  I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think I had to."  Naruto retorted.  

"And who is going to take care of Sarada?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

 

"Hinata said she could stay with us.  It will only be a few days.  I just need you to go help Killer B.  You know he would help us!"  Naruto was whining now.  "I told him I would send the best, and you are the best!"  He played on her ego.

The pink haired woman rolled her jade eyes at his antics.  "And who is coming with me?"  She waited.

Naruto paled for a moment he clearly hadn't thought of that.  His eyes fell on Shikamaru.  "Shikamaru."  He smiled. 

"And who will take care of Shikadai.  You can't keep all of Kohona's children at your house."  She growled.

"Actually Shikadai is on his way to Suna for the summer."  His lazy voice finally chimed in.

"Then it's settled.  Sarada will stay with us and you two will leave right now." Naruto flashed his dazzling grin.

"Kami help me."  Sakura muttered. "Okay."

The two left the Hokage's office together and only stopped to grab their packs before strolling out of the village on the way to Kumagakure.  

"So, what are we doing exactly."  Shikamaru had just realized he hadn't bothered to ask any details.  The whole ordeal had seemed troublesome at the time and he had wanted to help Naruto out.

"Killer B apparently needs surgery and for some reason A doesn't think anyone there is capable so they asked Naruto to send Shizune."  She grumbled.

"So why are you going?" Shikamaru glanced at the woman.  She looked tired, her pink hair had grown long again and fell to her mid back, she had started to wear an emerald colored tunic with Uchiha crest on it the opened to reveal her toned stomach.  Yes, she was still breathtakingly beautiful, even if it looked like she hadn't slept since Sasuke died two years before.

"That idiot told him he would send the best and offered me up like a prize.  He said I needed to take my mind off things get out of the house."  She threw her hands in the air.  "Like I don't work at the hospital constantly!"

Shikamaru chuckled.  Naruto had done the same thing for him when he thought he was too depressed, he sent him away in a mission with a more the generous budget and the whole thing had been more of a vacation than an actual mission.  "He means well."  Shikamaru shrugged.  "You haven't smiled much lately and I'm sure he knows that, he probably wanted you to remember there is more to life than the Uchiha compound and the hospital."  He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky.

"Is there?"  Her voice was softer now.  "It has been two years and I still miss him.  I see him in my dreams.  I guess I'm afraid if I let myself be happy, I'll forget him, or worse I won't see him when I sleep."

"Hey," he reached over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's been four years and she still visits me in my dreams.  I admit I'm never without the ache of her not being there, but I do let myself laugh.  It's good for Shikadai to see."  

She turned jade eyes up at him and gave him a weak smile.  "I guess you're right. I always forget I'm not the only one who lost someone.  You were the only one that didn't try to smother me with attention when I was crumbling."

"I knew it wouldn't help.  The only way that I was able to cut off part of the pain was to stop hearing the I'm sorrys and the I'm here if you need to talks.  I didn't want to talk I wanted to take care of my son who had his mother's eyes, and I wanted to cry.  Kurenai understood how I felt and I appreciated her never telling me how sorry she was.  I figured I could do the same for you."  A comfortable quiet fell upon the two as the strolled towards their destination.   

"Thank you Shikamaru."  She smiled up at him, a real smile.  Not one of the fake ones she had been using for the past two years, a smile that showed her true gratitude and it hit him in the gut like a sucker punch from Konohamaru.  He couldn't even respond he just smiled back and tore his eyes away from her. They walked for hours sometimes laughing about old memories other times completely quiet but it was nice.  The two old friends had never been as close as he and Ino or her and Naruto but they were both broken and it was nice to have someone understand.  The sun dipped down behind a mountain in the distance and the sky grew a pale pink, like her hair.  Shikamaru thought to himself before he realized what he was thinking. 

"Naruto said the first inn we would be staying at was just a little farther ahead."  She said as she looked at th scroll.  "The Blossom.  Could he have picked a more cliche sounding inn."  She rolled her eyes as she rolled up the scroll and deposited in her pack.  A little village came into view just down the hill and something smelled amazing.  Shikamaru' stomach growled.

"I hope there's food."  He put a hand on his stomach.  "I am starving."  She just giggled and threw her head back.  He felt another pang in his chest.  What was wrong with him?  Maybe he needed to ask her to give him a check up.

The inn came into view almost immediately.  It was small but obviously pricey to stay at and suddenly Sakura wondered just how much money Naruto had allocated for this mission.  She pushed through the hand carved doors to stand in a gleaming lobby with marble floors and polished furniture.  It looked like something out of a catalog.  They approached the desk and an elderly woman sat behind the counter with perfect hair.

 

"Good evening."  She greeted them with a forced smile.  "How may I help you?" Her eyes roamed over the two shinobi who clearly couldn't afford to stay there.

"Yes, umm, I'm Sakura Uchiha and this is Shikamaru Nara I believe that our Hokage made arrangements for us to stay here tonight."  The pink haired woman clenched had fists.

"Ahhh, yes!"  The woman's face grew softer.  "Unfortunately when he first booked this room he only booked for one, but we just spoke and he told us to expect another and sent money to pay for any expenses you two acquire.  Yes here it is two nights.  I'm sorry we only have one room available."  She handed them the key.  Shikamaru laughed, Naruto had forgotten his new rule that there were to be no more solo missions.  He really had saved him this morning when he arrived.  That dummy.  

"Two days?" Sakura looked at the woman puzzled.

"Yes, apparently someone from the other village will be by to fetch you so you won't need to walk the whole way."  The woman waved her hand and disappeared behind a door.

"Well let's go find our room."  Shikamaru laughed.  He picked up Sakura's bag and the proceeded up the stairs.  Four flights later they found their room at the end of a long corridor.  He unlocked the door and instantly smiled.  It was just like that mission.  Naruto simply wanted to cheer Sakura up.  There was a large plush bed and a small couch, a dresser and table, and off to the side a hot bath room.  A pretty penny was spent on this room.

"One bed?"  Sakura growled. "How are two of us going to share one bed?!"   

Shikamaru scowled for a moment.  That idiot. "I'll sleep on the couch.  No big deal."  He shrugged.  Naruto owed him.  He deposited their bags.  On the table was a meal set for two, he was starving and planned on eating right now.

"I'm going to take a bath.  Feel free to eat."  She smiled over her shoulder before she shut the door.  Shikamaru heard the sound of water rippling and then quiet as Sakura settled into the large bath.  She didn't have to tell him twice.  He lifted the cover off the food and thanked Kami it wasn't ramen.  It was Pork barbecue and he was starved.  He popped open the beer that was sitting there and sat to work demolishing his meal.  At some point he finally finished and went to grab a blanket from his pack, he laid on the couch and was just about to fall asleep when Sakura came out of the bath.  Her skin was flushed from the heat and she had her hair piled in to a bun on her head a few pieces fell loosely around her face.  She had tied a white robe around her body that ended st mid thigh as she tip toed over to the table.  Shikamaru felt a warmth in his belly he hadn't felt in four years.  Damn. He thought to himself.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"  She glanced over at him when she realized he was still awake.  

"Yes I did."  He smiled and sat up.  "I think I'm going to go clean up now."  He pushed himself off the couch and went into the impressively sized bathroom and shut the door.  What was getting in to him?  He stripped down and threw his clothes to the side and went to step in to the tub when his foot slid across the already damp floor and he crashed hard on to the floor hitting his back on the faucet as he fell into the water.  "Damn it."  He cursed as he crashed.  There was a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

"Shikamaru?  Are you okay?"  Sakura's panicked voice was outside the door.  "I'm so sorry I let the floor get all wet when I was towel drying my hair." 

"It's okay I am fine."  He grumbled and sunk into the soapy bubbles up to his nose.  He had every intention of hiding in the bubbles forever.  Finally as the water grew cold he forced himself out of the bath.  His muscles were sore all over but there didn't seem to be any real damage.  He pulled on a pair of shorts and reluctantly opened the door.  Sakura stood in the middle of the room still in her robe with her arms crossed.

"Let me see."  She ordered.

"Sakura, I'm fine!"  He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stubborn. Lie down on the bed face down please."  She gave him a look that told him it was best not to argue, so walked over to the bed and complied.  She straddled his waist and sat on his butt.  She infused chakra in her hands and began to assess the damage.  "Nothing broken."  She said finally, "but let me rub out this tension."

"Sakura that's not-- ohhhh." Instantly his arguement was lost as her chakra infused hands glided over his sore shoulders.  

"See."  He could tell she was smiling triumphantly at him.

"Yea." Was all he could answer.  She worked his muscles and slid her hands all over his back and down his sides.  He relaxed into her ministrations.  She put delicate fingers on the base of his neck and rubbed softly applying small amounts of pressure when needed.  She slid her hands down his spine stopping at his lower back and working her fingers back up again before grasping his shoulders in both hands and rubbing.  Then she did something that made him gasp.  She slid her fingers in to his wet hair that he hadn't bothered to tie up yet.  She let her nails drag along his scalp and  temples.  He couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his throat.  His cock began to twitch and he decided that was definitely enough for now.

"Thank you Sakura."  His voice was lower than normal.  He pushed up lightly with his palms and sat up.  She slid off him softly and she released his hair.  "Good night."  He stammered as he turned off the bed careful to keep his body positioned in a way that she couldn't see the bulge that had started to form.  What was he 12 getting turned on by a simple massage!  They were both hurting from the lost of their soulmates.  He needed to control himself better.  She didn't say anything as he slid back under his blanket on the couch and forced his eyes shut willing himself to sleep.

"Good night Shikamaru."  She whispered softly.  He heard the ruffling of the sheets and soon after small snores indicating the woman and finally gone to sleep.  He sat up and looked at her sleeping her soft skin looked perfectly kissable in the moonlight.  Her pouted lips called to him.  The bulge began to grow again and he growled at he laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was awkward. Now how will Shikamaru shake those unclean feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you guessed it I still don't own Naruto or any of it's wonderful characters.

Shikamaru woke up to a soft knock on the door.  "Room service."  Came a small voice from the other side.  He sat up and looked over to where he last saw Sakura sleeping, but the bed was already made and the room was empty.   

"Coming."  He stood up and walked over to the door pulling it open a little to roughly.

"Breakfast."  Chirped the small man who held two trays in his hands.  "Where shall I set it sir?"  

"Umm, the table."  Shikamaru thought that was a ridiculous question, where else would food be set?  

"Very well, there you are.  Will there be anything else?"  The small man with the small voice asked.  

"No."  Shikamaru shook his head and shut the door in the man's face.  It wasn't like him to be rude to people but he was sleeping so well and was not happy to be disturbed.  He sighed and went to sit at the table lifting the cover off the tray to find waffles with fresh fruit.  He thanked Naruto for the food and began to eat.  Sakura opened the door to their room.  Her hair was secured in a pink pony tail and she work a loose fitting white shirt with pink shorts.  Her skin glistened with sweat.  

"Morning sunshine."  She smiled sweetly and sat down at the table across from him. 

"Morning."  He grumbled as he shoveled food in his mouth.  "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I woke up feeling chipper for some reason.  So I decided to go for a run.  Sasuke and I used to spar in the morning when we went on missions but since I haven't been on missions lately and...."  her voice trailed off and the smile she had faded.  

"I'll spar with you."  Shikamaru offered, thinking she would reject it.

"Really?"  The darkness that had clouded her eyes a moment ago faded.

"Sure."  He shrugged.  

"Great!  Let's eat!"  She picked up her tray and began to eat.  Shikamaru looked at the overly fancy coffee with whip cream on top and decided it wasn't really his taste and chose the orange juice instead.  Sakura ate all the fruit and then picked up the coffee and sipped it slowly.  Shikamaru was lost in thought when she finally set down her cup.  "Ready?"  She asked him.  His eyes snapped to her face and he began to chuckle.

"And what's so funny?"  She raised a pink eyebrow.  Shikamaru just laughed harder and without thinking lifted a finger to her cheek.  He wiped away the whipcream that had somehow managed to end up on her cheek and nose and then sucked the cream off his finger. Sakura's jade eyes grew wide when his tongue slipped out and lapped at the cream and then she blushed.  Shikamaru suddenly realized the tension in the room and shifted slightly.

"Sorry, habit."  He looked down at the ground.  

"It's fine, is there any more?"  She lifted her hands to her face signaling for him to do an inspection.  

"Nope, pretty as a picture."  He grinned and got up to pull a shirt on.  "Let's go."  If he would of turned around he would of noticed two jade eyes staring at him in a way they hadn't before.  They walked out of the inn and found a clearing next to a small river and decided it was as good of a place as any to have a quick morning spar. Sakura flipped away from him and got in a fighting stance.

"You say when."  She taunted.  

Shikamaru shook his head and took a quick look around, plenty of shadows.  "When."  He barked.

He brought his hands together in the rat symbol and tried to secure Sakura's feet.  Sakura quickly noticed the creeping darkness and spun out of the way.  

"Come on Nara, you thought it would be that easy?"  She teased as she jumped up on to a near by branch.

"Nope, just warming up."  He flipped back trying to keep the distance from her, knowing she had super human strength and fairly impressive taijutsu skills.  Sakura saw him trying to maneuver to get behind her and tossed some shurikens at him.   _Where did she even hide those?_  He thought to himself as he flipped to dodge them.  Sakura leaped down lightly in front of him and threw a forceful punch his way.  He braced for the impact and planted his hands on the ground, twisting himself just in time for her fist to connect with the tree behind him and explode it.  He quickly used his shadow possession jutsu to hold her in place, fist extended into the tree but just when he immobilized her she disappeared into a puff of smoke.   _Shadow clone?_  He cursed at himself as he tried to find the real her.  Just then she fell from the tree and wrapped her legs tightly around his neck.  She was facing him and smiling knowing she tricked him.  She thrust backwards with all her might and flipped him over as she planted her hands to land on top of him.  All the air deflated from his lungs but he was quick to recover.  When she straddled him he thrust his hips forward knocking her off balance and using his shadow possession jutsu to hold her legs in place as his hands secured her wrists above her head.  "I win."  He grinned.

She rocked her hips just to test his hold and friction created a little too much stimulation for him.  His eyes widened and he stared at her.  "Just making sure."  She chuckled.  "You win. "  She conceded.   He released his shadows and scrambled off of her.  He held out a hand to help her up one she accepted and then yanked him down hard, he fell nose to nose with her and was barely able to keep his weight from crushing her.  She wrapped her legs around and him and flipped him over, pinning his arms and using legs to hold him in place.  "Never let your guard down Nara."  She winked.

"That was a dirty trick, Sakura."  He grumbled.  She giggled but didn't release him.  "I give up."  He sighed in defeat.

"You're still the same old lazy ninja I've always known."  She smiled before laying down on the grass next to him.  They laid in silence staring up at the clouds as they drifted past.  "I get why you do this all day."  She whispered.

"You do?"  He rolled on his side and propped up his head on his hand.  "Why?"

"To escape."  She rolled to face him and put a hand on his chest.  "Does it still hurt?"  She looked up into his face.

"Like hell."  He whispered and reached up to brush a piece of pink hair that had fallen on to her face.  "But I'm finding every day gets a little easier.  I still love her, I always will, but she wouldn't want me to be a living ghost.  She actually made me swear to her when she realized she probably wouldn't survive.  She told me to find love again.  I just smiled and told her that was too troublesome and she punched me."  He smiled at the memory and didn't realize his hand was still resting on her cheek.

  
"So you've moved on?"  She asked, making no effort to move his hand.

"No, no I haven't."  He sighed dropping his hand and looking down at the woman, "I suppose when the time is right I will know."  He answered.  He sat up and picked himself up off the ground dusting the debris from their spar off of him.  He reached down and helped her up and they went back to walk around the village.

They walked into various little shops looking at the ridiculously over priced items that were for sale and giggling at the snobby looks they were receiving.  The shared a sea salt Popsicle and sat on a bench watching the people go by.  Sakura would talk about memories with Sasuke and team 7, and Shikamaru would tell her all about memories with Temari.  He hadn't been able to talk about her so freely without a pain in his chest for a very long time, but sitting there with Sakura it felt so easy.  Easy to remember the one he loved fondly not feel the sting of her loss.  Easy to remember there was more to live for.  Easy to get lost in her jade eyes.  

"Shikamaru?"  She asked when she realized he was staring at her with a far off look on his face.

"Sorry."  He shook his head and adverted his attention to a woman trying to get a cat out of a tree.

"We should help her."  Sakura said as she followed his gaze.

"I don't think I will, she was the one who checked us in."  He stood and put his hands in his pockets, shooting Sakura a sly grin and walking back to their room.  He could hear her laughing behind him and following.  For a moment, just a moment the pain seemed to dull.


	4. Tipping point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***adult content warning****  
> A bottle of wine, two broken hearts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult content warning

The rest of the day was pleasant.  They chatted and joked, compared notes in various research studies going on back home.  Now they found themselves sitting on the couch playing chogi and sharing a bottle of wine.  

"That's no fair Shikamaru!"  Sakura pouted as he won yet again.  Her face was flushed from the wine.

"You can't beat me."  He chuckled as the pinkette picked up his glass and polished it off.

"Today has been nice. I haven't laughed like this in a long time.  But don't you dare tell Naruto that he was right."  She wagged her finger at him.  He held up his hands in defense.

"Your secret is safe with me."  He gave her a lazy smile.  "He did the same thing for me you know, after... after Temari died.  He took an easy C rank mission and convinced me I was the only one that could do it.  Then he gave me this outrageous budget and it was more of a vacation with a day or two of work.  It gave me time to cry without feeling embarrassed, I talked to her like she was there and then I said goodbye, in my own way.  I came home clear headed and thankful."  He looked down at his hands, there were traces of scars from battle on his tanned skin, and an infinity tattoo where a ring should have been. That was his gift to himself.  He would always acknowledge the love they had shared and her place in his heart but he would make an effort to live in the present and not the past.  Sakura had grown quiet he looked over to see her biting her lip and her shoulders shaking, trying to hold in her tears.  He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled him into his chest.  She buried her face in his chest and she wept.  

She wept for her loss, she wept for her daughter.  She wept for him.  She cried so hard Shikamaru could feel her tears staining his shirt but he made no effort to move her, he didn't say a word, he just held her there.  She gripped on to his shirt like it was the only thing holding her there.  Finally after what felt like hours she turned her tear stained face up to him.  Her pink hair was falling down around her face, her face was blotchy from her tears, her eyes were swollen and red but she still looked beautiful.  Without thinking he did something incredibly stupid.  He leaned down and put his lips on hers.  She froze for a moment but then wrapped her arms around his neck.   She pulled him deeper into the kiss he had started and he felt his breath escaping him.  He slipped his tongue out and lazily ran it across her bottom lip and she opened up granting him access to taste her further.  He slipped his tongue in her mouth and found hers eager to dance a sorrowful waltz with his as all the heartache they both had been feeling poured into one another.  He ran his hands slowly up her back and wrapped one of his large hands around the base of her neck to hold her steady and he kissed her until he couldn't breath anymore.  When he finally pulled away breaking the kiss she stared at him without blinking.

"I" he opened his mouth to speak but she raised a hand at him and put a finger on his lips.

"Please.  Please do not say you're sorry.  I've heard that so many times in the past two years I've lost count.  I don't want to hear it anymore.  I want to remind myself what it feels like to be wanted.  What it feels like to be touched."  Her voice broke a little as she spoke but she held his gaze. "Please Shikamaru, for one night you can pretend I'm her, I can pretend you're him, we can get lost in each other and sort it out in the morning."

He had to keep his mouth from falling open, did he hear her right?  He decided he needed to check, "What exactly are you asking for Sakura?"  His brown eyes locked on to her jade eyes.

"Just one night Shikamaru, one night of passion and then we can pretend like nothing ever happened.  No strings attached."  She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. 

He had to bite back the groan that was forming at the base of his throat.  Was he ready to touch someone like that again?  To let someone touch him?  He just kissed her with such passion he was still hot from it, but was that really a step he wanted.  She scooted closer to him and ran her fingers up his neck lightly, she traced his ear lobe and then she took both hands and drug her fingers through his hair the way she did the night before.  His eyes grew darker and he locked eyes with her, "Sakura, I don't know if this is a good idea."  The way her nails were scraping his scalp was giving him goosebumps.  His body was screaming at him to give in.  She sucked in her breath and stradled him keeping her hands in his hair and rocked her hips on him.  She drug her tongue along the pulse of his neck and gave his hair a gentle tug and something in him snapped.  "Damn it, what a drag."  He muttered as he locked his arms under her hips and picked her up.  

She squeaked and wrapped her legs around him tighter as he carried her towards the overly plush bed.  He dropped her on it with a light thud and tore his shirt off throwing it over his shoulder and stared at her.  She laid there with her pink hair in a beautiful mess around her, thighs pressed tightly together, her white teeth sinking in to her  pouted lip and jade eyes staring back at him.  His cock was already aching, but if they were going to do this, they were going to do it his way.  He had an aching feeling that Sasuke was one to be aggressive during times of passion and that just wasn't his style.  His male ego told him he wouldn't be happy until his touch was etched on to her skin and nothing but him whirled around her mind for at least this evening he was going to make her scream his name in to the darkness and push the pain that Sasuke left out of her head.  

"Shikamaru?"  Her voice had lost its power it had on the couch and now sounded self conscious.  He chuckled how could this woman ever be self conscious? Her eyes were roaming over his chiseled abs.  He saw them pause over the small scar he had over his left pectoral muscle. He gave her a wicked grin and put his hands in the rat symbol.  Shadows creeped over the bed slowly and grabbed her wrists and secured them on either side of her head.  She gasped but didn't protest.  He crawled up the bed slowly.  He brought his lips to hers and kissed her painfully slow.  His tongue slipped out and licked her bottom lip, his teeth scraped lightly across her bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth before giving it a light suck.  He pushed his tongue into her mouth coaxing her to meet his, when she did he sucked the muscle slowly and she bucked under him.  He chuckled into the kiss and let her lips free.  She was panting already and he hadn't really done anything yet.  He smirked as he brought his lips to her jaw line leaving light kisses all across it, then moved to her neck, barely brushing his lips across her heated skin.  She would sigh out softly as he moved on.  He brought the kisses lower and kissed the curve of her breasts.  He reached up and yanked the shirt she was wearing down hard enough to rip it half way.  

"Damn it Shikamaru!"  Her voice didn't hold any anger as she gasped when he kissed all around each breast never touching her nipple and never letting his tongue taste her skin.  When he saw goosebumps rising on her skin he finally slipped his tongue out and drug it all around the curve of each breast.  He rolled it across her skin but still neglected the hard peak that was calling to him.  He switched and repeated on the other side.  He felt her clenching her legs tightly together trying to relieve the ache she was likely feeling.  Finally he moved and sucked softly on her peak.  A moan fell from her lips.  He bit down lightly and rolled his tongue over it to soothe it, only to repeat it at an aganozingly slow pace. He could feel her heart racing in her chest, and heard her breaths becoming quicker as he continued to slowly push her over the edge.  He switched and gave the other the same attention and brought his warm hands over to give the formerly abused breast attention.  He pinched her nipple and rolled it in between his fingers as he bit down softly on the other.  He molded it softly in his hand as he drug his tongue around the nipple.  Her sighs had turned in to moans. He slowly reached down and peeled off her shorts and panties tossing them in the same direction his forgotten shirt was.

"Please Shikamaru, you're driving me crazy."  She panted out, pleading with him to speed up.

"You haven't felt anything yet."  He teased.  He released her breasts and started to kiss slowly down her belly, dragging his hands over her sides as he went, caressing her softly as his tongue drug down the space between her naval and her pink curls.  He bit down on the soft skin there wanting to savor her taste.  He moved lower and roughly spread her legs wider.  She bit her lip to muffle a louder moan, but he could see her coming undone.  He kissed his way up each thigh and back down the other side.  His hands gripping them open so hard she would surely have finger shaped bruises.  He drug his tongue up her thighs and traced the point where her thighs met her pelvis.  He kept teasing her legs until he felt them shaking before placing light butterfly kisses along her outer lips.  He nipped them softly and groaned when her taste touched his tongue because she was already ready for him. Finally he spread her further and started to slowly lap at her core.  He darted his tongue inside her and swirled it around before dragging it up her suit and flicking her little bundle of nerves.

"Damn it."  She heard her murmur to the darkness.  He rolled his tongue over her nerves slowly and left her shaking before he parted his lips and sucked her in.  When he sucked her in he continued to roll his tongue as he sucked softly.  He slid two fingers deep in to her core and rocked them in and out.  Curling them trying to find the point of her undoing.  Everything he was doing was slow and calculated and he was playing her body like an instrument.  Finally he curled his hand just right and a scream ripped from her lungs.  He kept his tongue swirling around her nerves and finally her thighs clenched around his head and she came undone.  He slipped his fingers out of her and shoved his tongue inside lapping up all her juices that spilled and prolog her release.  He didn't let up until it was obvious she couldn't breath and he finally let her go.  He sat up waited for her eyes to open.  They were glazed over but she looked relaxed.  He brought his fingers to his lips that was still glistening from her release and licked them clean never breaking eye contact with her.  The bulge in his shorts was beyond painful now and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Are you sure you want to do this.  I can still stop right now."  His voice was quiet he was trying to hide the lust that was laced into his words.

She smiled up at him, "it doesn't look like you can."  She eyed his pants.

 

"I have a perfectly good hand I can go in the bathroom and use."  His voice was serious and she knew he meant it.  Damn it he didn't want to have to do that but he would before he made her go further than what she wanted.  She spread her legs wider and smiled.

"Just tonight."  Was all she said.  "Please?"  Her voice shook.  He nodded and stood.  He pulled his shorts down and tossed them aside letting himself spring free.  Her eyes grew wide and her mouth literally fell open.  

"What?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.

She just shook her head.  He inched up the bed and brought himself down to touch her opening.  He ran it up and down her slit collecting all the juice she was offering.  Then he sat back on his heels and stared at her.  He pumped himself a few times slowly, making sure he was throughly lubricated.  He looked at her own last time.  "Last chance."

"Just fuck me already."  She literally growled at him.  Struggling against the shadows that held her down.  

"Yes ma'am" he replied and hooked both her legs over his shoulders.  He positioned himself and pushed into her slowly.  He watched her face as she held her breath with each inch he eased in.  He remembered exactly the point that was her on doing before and aimed his hips right for it as he sunk deeper and deeper and finally bumped her cervix.

"Shit."  They said in unison.  He pulled back slowly and pushed back in just as slow.  He kept the slow pace, sinking deeper with every thrust.  She started leaking around him as he rolled his hips while he was still inside.

"Fuck Sakura."  He groaned as he sped up a little bit in his thrusts.  He kept his focus on her, wanting to drive her crazy before he let her fall.  He supported his hands on either side of her shoulders and bent her almost in half.  He pushed in to her even deeper now and the sounds of skin on wer skin filled the room.  He rocked in to her using all his focus to keep hitting that spot for her.  Her moans had turned to screams and he pushed back into her a little harder than he meant to and he felt her muscles ripple around him, grabbing on to his cock like a vice and refusing to let him out.  He bit his lip until blood came out and held steady waiting for her to signal she was ready for more.  Finally she rocked her hips under him.  

"Please, please let me touch you."  She was begging him.  He let his shadows drop and her hands flew on to his skin.  She gripped his shoulders and pushed back at him.  He let her legs fall to either side of him wanted to feel her breasts against his chest.  He put his arms under her and pulled her with him never pulling out until the were seated.  He rocked into her holding her hips steady as she wrapped her legs around him.  He pounded up in to her and she met each thrust, digging her nails into his back and Chest.  He was sure he was bleeding but he didn't give a damn.  He took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it hard as he let her take over for a moment.  She rode him faster than he had been giving her.  Moaning his name. He reached around her and pulled her tighter to him and took back over.  He plunged into her and sent her spiraling again.  She wasn't even done shaking when he flipped her over into all fours.  He had been holding his release back but he couldn't take it anymore he gripped on to her hips and pounded into her mercilessly and her screams let him know she loved it.  He took his right hand off her hip and gripped her hair pulling it just hard enough to curve her back.  With three more thrusts Sakura came undone again and with one more he followed her right down.  Releasing inside her and coating her walls, his four year dry spell was gone.  He had just enough sense to roll to the side and not crush her when he pulled out.  He grabbed his shirt and held it between her thighs  to catch the evidence of their passion before wiping up her thighs and throwing it away again.  He laid flat on his back and hooked his hands behind his head and smirked.  She collapsed next to him and put a weak hand on his chest.

He sighed when his energy came back to him.  He sat up and went to leave the bed.

"where are you going?" She cracked open an eye at him.  

"You said one night.  The sun is coming up."  He pointed out the window.

She lifted her head and looked, sure enough the sky was waking up.  She grumbled.  He took in her over sexed body, she hand prints and love bites all over her skin, her hair was a mess, but her whole body was relaxed.  She glanced back at him, "At least lay here with me until the come get us to leave.  That couch can't be comfortable.  And hold me."  The last part was a whisper.  Shikamaru sighed but inside he was happy.  He slid back on to the bed and pulled he blankets over them.  He pulled her close to him and buried his face in the sweet curve of her neck and before long they both drifted to sleep.


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes what just happened? Now what is our hero going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Naruto or any of it me characters

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly.  All he could see was pink hair and pale skin.  Memories of the hours before flashed through his mind like a movie on fast forward.  What the hell did he just do?  He sat up slightly and looked at the woman sleeping in his arms, her hair was pink, not the golden locks he had loved so much, her skin was pale, not sun kissed like the skin he knew every inch of.  She was... alive.  He thought to himself.  She was here with him right now, she wasn't a ghost that he was chasing.  She was very much alive.  The pang of guilt he had felt in his heart dulled for a moment.  It had been four years since she died giving birth to their son, Kami he missed her.  She had made him promise to move on, to find love again, is that what he was doing now?  He shook his head, no, this wasn't love, this is what happens when two people drink too much wine and go too long without sex.  Sakura shifted in her sleep and rolled to face him.  He felt a tug in his chest.  Maybe he might be feeling something for her, but he wouldn't let himself.  She was still broken from Sasuke, she wasn't ready for that.  It took him four years to look at another woman, there was no way she was ready to move on after two.

He sighed and leaned down, careful to make sure she was still asleep, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before scooting out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom.  He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was falling down around his face, his skin looked like he had been mauled by a hungry tiger and somewhere during their love making Sakura had bit him right where his scar was.  He smiled, he didn't remember her doing that.  He looked at his face and realized for the first time in four years he didn't have dark circles under his eyes, even with only two hours of sleep.  What was that little pink woman doing to him? He had to stop, he wasn't allowed to want her anymore.  It was one night, a one time deal, that's what they agreed on.  He sunk down in to the bath and tried to think about anything other than the way she fit him like a glove.   

His cock twitched and he groaned.  Damn it.  He tried to picture anything other than Sakura and found his mind drifting back to he and Temari's first time, it had been awkward nothing like what he just did.  Temari head butted him when he leaned in to kiss her, then they fell off the bed when they tried to disrobe one another.  When they finally got down to the deed it only lasted two minutes and they both laid there wondering what all the fuss was about.  He chuckled and dunked his head, just in time to here a knock on the door.

"Just a second."  He called as he pushed himself out of the bath and heard the knock get louder.  He was going to murder whoever it was if the woke up the pinkette.  "Just a damn minute!"  He yelled.  He wrapped a towel around his waist not bothering to dry off and ripped the door open.

"What?!" He growled and the small man retreated.

"I'm sorry sir, but your carriage is here." He squeaked. 

"Great thanks."  Shikamaru slammed the door in his face.

"Well aren't you a ball of cheer". Sakura was sitting up on the bed wrapped in a sheet.  He could see the the swell of her breasts under the sheet.  Her eyes grew wide when she saw the angry scratches and bite mark on his chest. "Oh my god Shikamaru!  What did I do to you?!"  She gasped she shot out of the bed forgetting her nakedness and tried to hurry to him. His male ego burst with pride when she had to slow down and couldn't walk completely straight.

"You should see yourself if you're worried about me."  He teased.  He walked over to her so she didn't have to walk across the whole room and laughed when she started healing the superficial wounds.  "That's really not necessary."  He literally snorted when she glared at him.  

"It looks like you were mauled."  She clicked her tongue at him.  "But if you want to have to explain to anyone who asks why you look like that, be my guest."  She turned on her heel and went to the bathroom.

"i don't mind at all."  He smirked as she door shut.  He imagined she was in there working to heal her damaged body as well, he didn't know why but it bothered him a little.  He pulled out a pair of pants and a black shirt and pulled in on.  He packed up all the lose ends around the room minus the shirt he sacrificed to the cause last night.  

When Sakura came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel Shikamaru felt like the wind was knocked out of him.  She hadn't healed one mark.  She left them all there out in the open.  He didn't know why but that made him feel..... something.   She looked at him standing there staring,

"if you don't care, I don't."  She smiled happily before pulling on a red dress with the Uchiha crest on the back and a tiny pair of black shorts.  She shook out her hair and tossed the rest of her things in the bag.  The collar of her dress didn't quite hide the love bite on her neck and the length of her shorts weren't quite long enough to hid the finger shaped bruise on her thigh, but she just pulled her sandals on and walked past him. She had healed the soreness between her thighs, he noted as she walked a little straighter.  Damn.  What was she doing to him.

When they came up front they were both happy to see Omoi sitting on the cart with his lollipop in his mouth.

"Morning."  He waved to the two of them as they approached.  

"Omoi how are you?" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Great!  I'm sorry for your loss Sakura.  Or not.  I shouldn't of said that, now you're going to think about it, and you're going to cry.  What if you cry so much you flood the road and we can't get back to the village and you can't heal master B and A kills me. Or what if..."

"that will be enough Omoi." Shikamaru barked as he lifted Sakura up into the cart.  He hurled their bags in to the back and heaved himself in too. Shikamaru watched her and waited for tears to fall but she didn't even look sad.  She just smiled and thanked him for his thoughtfulness.  She leaned on Shikamaru as he settled next to her on the cart.  Omoi signaled the horses to go as soon as everyone got comfortable.  The cart rolled and rocked up the dirt road creating a soothing movement.  Sakura rested her head on Shikamaru's chest and quickly fell asleep as they travelled along.  

Shikamaru glanced down at the woman and was tempted to hold on to her but he didn't want her to think he felt more for her than she was ready for so he just kept his hands resting on the bench next to him and fixated on the road ahead.

 "So, how are things in Kohona?" Omoi asked.

"Good.  Naruto is doing a good job. He had another child, a girl this time.  Shikadai is in Suna visiting Gaara for the summer and things are smooth.  Shinzo is going to be a sensei, I still find that funny.  Cho cho is looking more like her mother every day and Choji is trying to force her to put on weight to keep the boys away"  Shikamaru didn't feel the need to conversate but he had gotten close to Omoi during the war and the small talk passed the time.  "So what kind of surgery does B need?"  

"He needs his chakra network rebuilt."  Omoi hung his head,  "He was attacked by someone and they destroyed his chakra network, it's in shambles he's only alive because of eight tales.  We don't know who did it B can't remember.  He was out for a long time, he only woke up right before we heard you two were coming."  Omoi took out another lollipop.

"That sounds like a big surgery."  Shikamaru suddenly realized that this was going to take a little longer than a few days like Naruto had promised.

"That's why we needed her."  Omoi looked at the sleeping woman.  "I hope she's up for it.  I hope her broken heart didn't break her ability.  I hope she doesn't freeze under pressure or at the sight of blood like her master.  I hope..."

"she's up for anything."  Shikamaru remarked.  "Her broken heart did not break her incredible skill if anything it made them stronger, and she is not Tsunade, she's better.  Just like Naruto surpassed his master."He felt oddly offended by Omoi's doubt in the medic that surpassed Tsunade.  

"Good."  The two men fell into silence as the sky began to rumble.  Lighting ripped through the sky and it began to rain down on them.  Shikamaru reached in his pack and pulled out a coat he had brought and draped it over Sakura who didn't even stir from the rain.  He pulled the hood up over her head to keep her dry and hopefully allow her to get some more sleep, she was going to need it.  When the got to their destination she had her work cut out for her.  

He snuck a hand around the small of her back and tried to readjust some of her weight.  She yawned sleepily and then laid in his lap and curled up under the coat.  Shikamaru rested his hand on her side since he had no other place to put it.  At least that's what he told himself.  She looked complete at peace sleeping in his lap as the rain drenched everything and everyone else.  He tilted his head back and rested it on the bench behind him, not minding the rain that plopped on to his face.  He was happy he was chosen to go with her, he would cheer her on.  If anyone could perform this miracle it was the woman in his lap.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have reached their destination will they finally have time to talk about what happened?
> 
> Adult content ahead beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Omoi helped them carry their packs to their rooms when they arrived.  He opened Sakura's door for her and let her in to her room.  It looked much like the room in the inn except the bed was slightly smaller and there was only a desk instead of a table in the room.  Shikamaru's room was identical and right next to her's.

"I have to go tell A you guys are here.  Someone should be bringing the TV in shortly, the hokage wanted a word."  Omoi explained and then left Shikamaru to get settled.  Shikamaru set down behind the desk and waited.  There was a light tap on the door and it opened before he could answer.  Sakura came in and leaned on the wall.

"Hello."  He gave her a lazy smile, if he would of really looked he may have noticed the way it made her melt.

"I have a proposal."  She chirped.

He gave her a puzzled look, "Proceed."

She hooked her hands in front of her and her look suddenly got timid. "I haven't slept like that since Sasuke was last home.  It felt so good to not have nightmares of his body falling, or tossing and turning with sleep escaping me.  I have my work cut out for me here, so I was hoping.... while we were here... we can let whatever this" she motioned between herself and him, "is play out."

He put his hands on top of the desk and placed his hands in the shape of a circle. A tell tale sign that he was deep in thought.  "On one condition."

She smiled and looked at him, "Okay."

"It doesn't come in the way of our work here, and it doesn't change our friendship.  If we find whatever it is getting to be too troublesome we go back to the way things were and no one gets hurt."  He stared at her.  Before she could answer there was a a thump on the door.  She leaned forward and opened the door as Omoi wheeled in the camera and TV so Shikamaru could take his call. "Thank you Omoi."  The Tv burst to life and two blue eyes and a fox like grin was staring at him.

"Shikamaru!"  Naruto spoke loudly.

"Hello Naruto."  His eyes looked over at the woman leaning casually on the wall.

"Shikadai sent a scroll, Gaara is teaching him some of Temari's Hutus and says he is doing well.  He said he misses you."

Shikamaru grinned, "Shadows and wind huh?  Tell him I miss him too.  How is Sarada?" 

"Great!  Her and Hinata have been keeping my son in line." Naruto chuckled. "I want to thank you for covering for my haste decision to send Sakura out there."  

Shikamaru was about to warn Naruto that Sakura was in the room but she had crossed the room and put a finger on her lips.  She crawled under the desk and he just raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome.  She seems to be enjoying the brea-" His eyes grew wide as he felt his pants unzipping.  He shot a look at her under the desk and she just gave him an innocent smile.

"I just was tired of seeing her hurt." Naruto went on oblivious to Shikamaru's current distraction.

"Yes, I know it's HARD." He yelled the last word as his member was encased in two pink lips.  He look of terror spread across his face.  Sakura started to roll her tongue over the tip, careful not to make noise.  She turned two jade eyes up at him and sucked hard holding his gaze.  Shikamaru gripped the desk. 

"I heard B is in bad shape."  Naruto looked sad.

"We haven't seen him yet, oh Kami."  Shikamaru clenched his jaw shut as Sakura pushed him deep  into her mouth and he felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

"Well, I know she can do it.  Anyway I got her this."  Naruto held up a necklace with a cherry blossom.  "Sasuke had always given her jewelry when she came back from a mission. Do you think she'll like it?"  Shikamaru didn't even hear what Naruto was saying anymore as she bobbed her head up and down hungrily.  Swirling her tongue all around as she went.  Shikamaru clenched his jaw tighter as Naruto started waving the necklace around thinking he hadn't seen it.

"If you keep doing that, I will choke you with it."  He said through gritted teeth.  Sakura chuckled around his cock causing the most wonderful vibrating sensation. 

"Ummm... sorry Shikamaru."  His eyes snapped back up to the screen where the Hokage sat surprised by his threat.

"ummm it's okay." Damn it.  He ran a hand through his hair.  Sakura popped him out of her mouth and wrapped her hand around his shaft pumping him softly while she dragged her tongue around his balls.  "Anyway I will update you once we see B."  He grumbled and quickly cut off the screen without hearing Naruto's response.  He reached down and hoisted her on to his desk and gave her a dark glare.  "I'm a patient man...." he growled, "but that was a dirty trick."  He pulled her hair back and ravished her mouth with a heated kiss as he ground his still free erection into her clothed pelvis.  Her drug his mouth over the pulse point on her neck and bit down before rolling his tongue over it.  His hands had just dropped to her shorts when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" He snapped. 

"A and B are ready to see you now." Omoi called from the other side.

"of course they are."  He released his hold on Sakura and zipped his pants up.  Sakura smirked at his obvious discomfort and winked.    He dropped his voice into a dangerous whisper, "pay back is a bitch."  He promised before he ripped the door open and stomped out.

 

They walked through the halls behind Omoi, Shikamaru thought about Choji eating BBQ to control the constriction in his loins.  The walls were lined with various pictures of previous Kage, and eight tales hosts.  Omoi for once was not blabbering about as they approached a room that smelled of antiseptic.  He pushed open the door and in a hospital bed laid a much too skinny B.  His formerly muscular body was skeleton like, his eyes were sunken in as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Is he awake?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I am fool, ya fool."  B's voice had lost its edge it was weak.  "It'll take more than a pitiful sneak attack, to knock me down on my back.  Fool"

Sakura walked over and immediately started her assessment.  She took her hands and ran them over his muscles, limbs, abdomen and head her eyes widened as she realized the extent of his injuries.  "B your chakra network is completely cut off, not just blocked like the Hyuga do.  It's severed.  I will have to fully reconnect it.  It appears the right tails has sent his chakra network through your body to keep you alive, but the continuous pumping of his chakra is leaving him weak as well.  If we don't get your own chakra flowing soon..."

"Do what you gotta do, to pull me and the eight tails through.  Heal us up nice, before my bodies colder than ice."  Sakura was amazed he still had the energy to rhyme with the shape he was in. 

"I will start first thing in the morning.  I need to look at the images they already took of you and previous ones to get an idea of how your original chakra network looked to restore it. For now," her hands glower brighter and and she put her hands on his chest, "I'll give the eight tales a boost."  She kept her hands steady as she poured as much of her chakra as she could in to B.  When she was done her knees got weak and Shikamaru caught her as she fell.


	7. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura reflects on a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Naruto or any of its characters
> 
> This was typed on my lunch break on my phone so sorry for any errors. I will clean it up at home on my computer

Shikamaru steadied her as she regained control.  He looked from B to Sakura.  This was going to use a lot of her chakra it was going to take a long time to get it exactly right and it was going to be delicate.  To top it off B wasn't your average shinobi, no he was the host of tailed beast so it complicated things further.  What a drag.   Then an idea struck him. 

"Sakura, I want to try something.  Let's go back to my room."  She eyed him carefully and wanted to yell at him thinking he meant something totally different.

"Now is not the time Shikamaru."  She said through gritted teeth.  

He looked at her puzzled.  "I think I have an idea to help you with the procedure."  He shrugged.  Her eyes went softer,

"Oh, sure ok."  She looked at B one more time, "I'll get you all fixed up."  She smiled wearily and followed Shikamaru back to his room.

"Okay so you're going to be using a lot of Chakra to do this.  I can't help with the surgery I have no idea how any of it works but I can help with your stamina.  Stand like you would if you were going to start the procedure."  Sakura turned her back to him and stood over the desk like it was an operating table.  "Good.  Now then." Shikamaru guided his shadows, they wrapped around her legs and creeped up her sides ending over her hands.

"what are you doing?"  She knew she couldn't move so she didn't try.

"Now use your chakra."  Shikamaru ordered.

"I don't have much left." She argued

"Just do it!"  He sounded annoyed.  So she gathered her chakra in her hands and started to move like she was doing the procedure.  When her chakra flared Shikamaru analyzed it and surged his own.  His shadows grew a little darker and seemed to melt into her skin.

"You're chakra, I feel it surging with mine."  Her eyes widened. He released his jutsu.  

"I can be like a battery pack.  I don't have as much so Naruto but I know you well enough to change my chakra to imitate yours and it will extend the amount of work you can do daily."  He put his hands in his pockets and sat down on the couch.

"You're a genius!" She beamed at him.

"Yea, so I've been told."  He smirked and closed his eyes to think.

Omoi burst through the door with all the images Sakura had requested.  "Here you go, I hope you can start soon.  What if you don't start in time and B dies, and then the eight tails freaks over losing its master, and rampaged through the village, and then there won't be a village anymore.  And then the Hokage has to come fight the eight tails and the Hokage gets injured and you can't heal him and then the nine tails goes on a rampage and."  

"Omoi that's enough." Shikamaru growled. "She will start in the morning now leave her to study." He pushed Omoi out of the room and slammed the door. "He has to be the biggest drag I've ever met."  He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the images Sakura was studying over her shoulder.  He wanted to reach out and touch her, put his lips against her soft skin, but what she was doing was vital and he wouldn't jeopardize the mission.

"This is going to be complicated.  You see this is all the places his network has been severed.  There are 12 places total.  See this image, this is his normal network, he and the 8 tails network spiral around one another and meet at the points where the connection is severed, which means I'm not just fixing B's, I have to fix 8 tails too."  She sighed.  "It's going to take me at least 6 days, plus four days to travel back.  Two weeks away from Sarada." Her face fell.  "I'm a terrible parent."

"No you're not.  You're doing your job!  She is with people who are practically family having the time of her life.  If you're a terrible parent I'm the worst one there is Shikada is in another land for the next 3 months!"  He wrapped his arms around her waist.  "She probably doesn't even miss you."

"Gee thanks." She chuckled but melted into him.  They stayed there like that quietly studying the images memorizing them.  Shikamaru quickly had them logged permanently into his memory.  "Having a genius with me will be helpful though.  I have a second pair of eyes and a brain that's ten times better than my own."  She squeezed his arms.

"I wouldn't say ten times..." he chuckled into her hair.  Her scent hit him in the gut, she smelled like fresh linen and flowers.  He realized that was quickly becoming his favorite smell.  He closed his eyes and got lost in it, he didn't realize it yet but he was already gone.  He already broke their deal, he was already in love.  

"Well I'm going to go down to B's room and talk to him about the plan and tell Omoi what I will need.  You should take a nap, I know you haven't slept much."  She turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she wiggled free and left the room.

He looked over the images a few more times, and then realized he was extremely tired.  He peeled off his shirt and pants and crawled under the blankets.  He put his hands behind his head and for once he didn't toss and turn trying to find peace.  His mind didn't drift into unpleasant thoughts or pain.  "Temari, I'm trying to keep my promise to you.  I'm trying to keep living."  He whispered to the empty room.

Sakura came back a few hours later.  She walked into his room and saw that his hair tie had come loose as he slept and his hair was a mess on his pillow.  He didn't sleep with his mouth hung open like Naruto, or completely sprawled out like Sasuke.  He looked so damn good on that bed.  The sheets and called down and bunched around his waist and his tanned abs were shown off to the the room like a prize.  She wanted to crawl into the bed with him.  She wanted to kiss every inch of exposed skin, she wanted to tangle her hands in his hair and make him growl like he had done the night before.  What the hell was wrong with her?  Why did she want to jump his bones every time she laid eyes on him?  It was Shikamaru for crying out loud.  He wasn't some exotic stranger from another land and he wasn't some brooding raven haired Uchiha.  He was that lazy ninja with the slow smile.  He was the one who didn't talk more than he needed to but some how always knew what to say.  He was he one who was always there without being a smothering mother hen.  He was.... stealing her heart.  Did she already love him?  She knew the answer but wasn't ready to admit it.  Yes she did, and she had loved him since before this mission.

She could remember the first time she looked at him as more than a friend.  It was a year ago. A year after Sasuke died.  He had showed up to her house with Shikadai.  He gave her that smile and asked if he could take Sarada to the training grounds with Shikadai for a few hours.  Sakura had been a sobbing mess all morning and was glad for the help so she agreed and told him she would come by later and pick her up.  When she got there she saw Shikamaru laying down on the ground between the two toddlers.  They were cloud watching.

"You know Sarada, that one kind of looks like the Uchiha crest." He pointed.  The little girl sat up.

"Can you tell me about my dad?"  She stared at him.  Sakura stayed back a part of her thought she should go save Shikamaru she knew he didn't think much of her deceased husband, but a part of her wanted to hear what he had to say.  He inhaled deeply and sat up.  He picked the girl up and put her in front of him and looked her in the eyes.  Shikadai scrambled around to sit next to Sarada knowing a story was coming.

"Your dad was the second strongest shinobi I have ever known.  Second only to the Hokage.  He was broken at a young age and left to figure out things on his own.  He took so many wrong turns." He looks at the little girl who was hanging on to every word. "But when he came back, back from that dark place, he had a love in him stronger than I have ever seen.  He loved your mother harder than I thought possible.  He wasn't good expressing it but it was obvious.  And he loved Naruto.  He spent his days protecting them both from the shadows. Taking on more responsibility than anyone I know.  In the end your father was one of the most honorable men I knew.  We didn't see eye to eye.  I will be honest with you there was a time I hated him. But, when I learned more about him I respected him.  I watched him awkwardly try to create bonds, he was more emotionally stupid than Sai." He chuckled. "But he was a great man Sarada.  One who will always be remembered.  He loved on a whole other level.  He'll always be with you, I'm sure he is even here right now ready to protect you even in depth.  If you have his will of fire in your soul, you're not only going to be one dangerous ninja, but an extremely loyal one as well."  Shikamaru patted her on the head.  Sarada had tears in her eyes and launched herself in to the pineapple haired man's arms.

"Thank you!  No one ever admits his faults to me.  Everyone acts like he was perfect.  I want to know all of him.  Not just the pleasant things."  Shikamaru retuned her embrace.

"When you're older, I'll answer any questions you want to know, and I'll be completely honest with you.  Just know some of things he did were not great, but he was a great man Sarada.  He really was."  Shikamaru looked up in time to see Sakura walking up to them.

 

Yep, that was the day he stole her heart.

Shikamaru shifted in the bed and sat up yawning sleepily.  

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes.  A wants us to join him for dinner to discuss everything." Sakura threw a shirt and pants over to him.

"well, let's get going." He pulled his clothes on and followed her out the door. 


	8. Pay back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru gets his pay back   
> ***adult content warning*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

"I'm pleased you are here Sakura Uchiha." A stood as Shikamaru and Sakura entered.  Shikamaru was wearing dark pants and dark green sweater. His hair pulled back the way it always was and a lazy smirk on his face.  Sakura had put on a simple jade silk dress with a dangerous V cut and hugged her hips perfectly, she let her hair hang around her shoulders with loose ringlet curls held together with a little too much hair spray.   She had black stilettos with a simple strap around the ankle.  They looked absolutely killer as the approached the dinner table.  

"Thank you Lord Rai- A." Sakura gave him a sweet smile and she sat across from him.  He chuckled at her slip.

"It's nice to be retired."  He lifted his glass of wine up in a toast.  "Will you be able to help B."  His usually sharp voice wavered slightly.

"I believe so.  It will be a great deal more complex than I originally anticipated but with Shikamaru's help I should be able to have him almost to his normal self.  But it will take longer."

"Good." His harsh tone was back. "When will you start?"

"Tomorrow morning."  She replied instantly.  

"Very good.  Let's eat."  He grinned.  The food was brought out and placed in front of them Sakura was about to lift her fork up to eat when she felt something strange.  Something was tugging on her panties.  She reached under the table frantically trying to figure out what was wrong but couldn't feel anything.  The tugging stopped and she shook her head.  She lifted her fork again and brought her pasta to her lips and then her panties were tugged all the off.  She flushed.

"Are you okay Sakura?"  Omoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"F-fiiinnneeee."  She almost moaned when she felt something stroke her exposed skin lightly.  Her eyes shot over to Shikamaru who was eating his food oblivious to what was going on.  Too oblivious.  The phantom hand stroked her again a little harder.  Pushing her lips apart and exposing her pearl.  The hand pushed softly on the button and then rolled it.  

"So, Sakura how have things been?" A looked over at the clearly flushed woman. "Maybe you should ease up on the wine."

"Things have been oooohhhhh Kami, ermmmm good."  The phantom hand pushed in to her and started rocking in and out.  This time Shikamaru caught her eye as he sipped his wine glass and winked.  He kept his hands busy trying to look as casual as possible.  She felt another hand snake up her thighs and stroked them softly, pushing them apart a little further.  The hands worked her pearl, stroked her entrance and made it hard to think.  "I.... I'm sorry, I need to get some rest before tomorrow."  She stood kicking her panties off as she went leaving them in a pool on the floor.  Shikamaru smirked at her back used his shadows to pick them up and placed them in his pocket.

"Gentlemen."  He gave a nod, shoved his hands in his pockets and casually strolled away.  He walked back into his room, chuckling to himself thinking Sakura was probably fuming in her own room.  Furious at him.  Well she deserved it he laughed to himself.  He locked his door and stripped of his clothes before he pushed on his blankets.  That's when he noticed it, but it was too late.  A sudden chakra flare and then a pink haired woman straddling his hips.

"That was a dirty trick Shikamaru.  A dirty one indeed."  She sneered at him.  Reaching back and stroking him.

"Sakur-a" he groaned as she applied a little more pressure.

"Now, unlike you.... I am not a patient woman. And I intend on finishing what you started."  She used a chakra infused hand to shove him back down.  

"Fuck."  He bit his lip as she stroked him a little more.  She tore her dress off and slid up on him and without warning slipped him inside her awaiting cavern.  "Shit." His head fell back.

"Unfortunately, I do really need rest before the surgery tomorrow so..." she lifted her hips and dropped them back on him. "Oh god you feel so good inside me." She rocked forward on him.  "As I was saying, tonight I don't have time to take it nice and slow.  So I'm going to be in charge of the pace."  She reached forward and pulled his hair back hard before picking herself up and dropping her self on him again.

"Damn it."  He groaned and reached up to grip her thighs.

"Sooo, it will be fast, hard, rough.  You'll make me cum.... again.... and then I'll let you spill all your holding on to."  She leaned down and kissed his cheek before starting ride him like it would be the last time she ever felt him.  He tilted his hips and shoved up in her.  He knew exactly where she needed him to hit and Kami he needed her to go because the way she was riding him was going to leave him screaming her name and shaking underneath her.  

"Fuck, Shikamaru.  Right there."  She rolled her hips on him.  He pushed up harder.  They were meeting each other thrust for thrust and the way her walls were clenching around him she was close.  He reached behind her and gripped on to her ass and pounded in to her.  "Shika-----ahhhhhh". Her walls rippled around him and she started shaking around him.  "Give in baby."  She whispered.

"Sak-u-raaaaa". He let his head fall back as he shot in to her.  She collapsed on to his chest.  Trembling in his arms.  

"Can I sleep here?"  She whispered and pushed her lips on to his chest.

"Yes."  He grabbed her and pulled her close.  "You don't have to ask."  He mumbled in to her hair and kissed her head.  She smiled into his skin and stayed right where he pulled her.  

"Shikamaru?"  She raised her head to look at him but he was already asleep.  "Number one lazy ninja."  She smirked and laid back down on him.

The next morning they both woke up early.  He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled.  She was turning him in to a pile of mush.  She was beautiful, smart, talented, and so damn sexy it made it hard to breath.  

"What are you smiling at Nara?"  She opened her jade eyes and stared at him.

"Nothing."  He quickly repressed the thoughts he'd been feeling, he didn't want her to know his emotions were getting involved it would scare her away. She was just using him as a bandaid.  Trying to fill the void the death of the man she loved caused.  She wasn't ready for a relationship, and he wanted to have her whatever way he could, so for now he would be her friend during the day and her toy at night.  He didn't care, as long as she kept looking at him like that, she could do whatever she wanted to him.  Yes, he was ready for that, finally ready for more but fate was cruel.  This broken woman here in his arms may never be ready for more.  He was just a leaky bucket himself, full of cracks that were beyond repair, but at least for now he would be able to hold all the rain.


	9. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura starts to work on B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Naruto

Sakura stood next to B.  She looked down and the now skeleton like man and felt empty.  Today B hadn't had enough strength to welcome them.  Shikamaru stood behind Sakura.  He pushed her hair to the side and whispered in her ear, "Tell me when you're ready."  Sakura nodded. She gave Omoi a small nod and he nodded back left the room.

"Okay Shikamaru."  She looked over at the man.  He nodded and kneeled.  His shadows wrapped around her arms and she infused chakra into her hands and set to work.  She started with B's arms.  He winced slightly as she went to work moving her hands all around him occasionally dipping them beneath the skin and pulling back quickly when she could tell the pain was too much.  Sweat stared to glisten on her forehead as she forced more chakra into her hands.  Shikamaru felt the surge and adjusted his accordingly.  

Sakura worked for 8 hours with stopping to eat, drink or pee.  When she finally stopped she fell back into Shikamaru's arms completely exshuasted.  She gave a weak smile. "His arms should be getting adequate chakra flow as soon as I reconnect them to his spine.  I can't do it today."  She frowned.  "Hang in there B" She whispered to him.  He gave her a thumbs up and Shikamaru scooped the fatigued woman up and carried her to her room.

He peeled off her shirt and shorts.  He gently pulled her hair up and piled it on her head in a bun.  She was too tired to ask him what he was doing.  He carried the naked woman into the bathroom and slowly eased her into the tub.  He grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water before squirting the apple scented soap on to it.  He drug the cloth across her shoulders and back, washing her in smooth circle motions.  She gave out an occasional hum of approval.  He reached down and picked up her arm washing it in the same way, repeating the process on the other.  He scoooed his hands in front of her washing her chest and abdomen the same way.  He washed her breasts without turning the touch sexual and did the same with each leg.  

When he was satisfied her body was clean he grabbed a basin of warm water and took her hair down.  He poured it over her head and ran his finger through her hair massaging her scalp.  He grabbed the apple shampoo and worked it into a lather in her pink locks.  When he was done he rinsed her hair throughly.  He grabbed a brush and brushed it out gently, braided her pink locks, and grabbed a fluffy towel.  He wrapped her up in and carried her to her bed.  He pushed her under the blankets and kissed her forehead.  "Good night Sakura."  He pulled the blankets up to her chin and left the room.  

"Hello Naruto." Shikamaru was staring at the screen.

"How is everything?" Naruto's eyes flashed with concern.

"She did amazing today.  She was really tired after and went to sleep without eating.  I plan on force feeding her if needed tomorrow morning." He shrugged.

"Good.  I'm really glad I sent you."  Naruto looked somewhere off camera.  "Sarada come tell Shikamaru thank you for taking such good care of your mom."

The raven haired girl came in to view "Hi Shikamaru Nara!  Are you with mommy?"

He chuckled at the Uchiha princess, "Yes, but mommy is asleep."

"Thank you for taking care of mommy." She beamed at him.

 

"The pleasure is all mine."  He grinned at the girl who scurried off Naruto's lap and ran out of view.  "Have you heard from Shikadai?"  Shikamaru asked.

"Yes.  He is having a great time with his Uncles, he said he like Suna almost as much as home but his friends at home are more fun.  He said to tell you he loves you."  Naruto recited as if he memorized a letter.

"I love him too." Shikamaru smiled. "We should be here a few more days and then we will head back."  He reported.

"Take all the time you need, we are all okay here, believe it!" Naruto beamed his award winning smile at him and the screen went black. 

He tried to go to sleep.  Really he did, but the past three nights he had shared his room with the pinkette, and now it just seemed empty.  He sighed he didn't know how he felt about this.  Her smile was starting to give him butterflies and her laugh, Kami that laugh.

"Temari, if it's time please just give me a sign.  I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I loved you but if it's time to try please let me know." He called out to the room.  He always asked his deceased wife to guide him, and she normally would come to him in his sleep and give him answers.  A part of him was afraid that moving on meant she wouldn't come anymore.

_"I'm not asking you to replace me Nara."  Temari slammed her hands on the table._

_"It damn well sounds like it."  He threw his hands in the air and paced._

_"Look, we both know that I'm not going to make it.   All I'm asking is that when the time is right you don't end up a miserable excuse for a human like my father.  I want you to live in the present not hang on to a ghost."  She had tears in her eyes now._

_"It's not that easy Temari.  I... I love you." His voice dropped._

_"I know you do.  That's doesn't mean there can't be room for anyone else."  She cupped his hands gently. "Please for the sake of our child, don't close yourself off from love."  She kissed his palms._

_"Temari I promise to love our child with all my heart, and be nothing like your father. " his eyes pleaded with her. "I can't promise that I will marry again, or love like that again."_

_"I understand but if that time comes, please, please don't run from it". Tears spilled down her cheeks, "or so help me I will kick your ass for all eternity when you get to the after life."  She smiled._

_He chuckled, "if the time comes and I know it's right, I will open my heart up." He mumbled.  "Only if it means I get to hold you again in the afterlife." He pushed her down and kissed her softly before resting his head on her belly.  "I'm sorry" he whispered._

_"Don't.  Don't you dare do that."  She jerked his head up by his ponytail and glared at him.  "Nothing in this world has ever felt more right than me with you and carrying our child.  This is what I was meant to do.  To bring your child in to this world and leave it.  Don't you dare take that from me."_

_He nodded slowly and laid back down.  A pang in his chest where there should have been happiness._

He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up it had to catch his breath.  Why had that memory come to him in a dream.  Was Temari really trying to tell him it was time?  He didn't have time to think about it, his door opened and in walked the woman who was tormenting his thoughts.

"You didn't stay." She looked at her hands.

"I wanted you to rest."  He thought he saw hurt in her face.  No she wasn't hurt just making conversation.

She smiled at him and waved for him to follow.  Day two of treatment started now.


	10. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! There is adult content and some serious feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sakura used more of Shikamaru's chakra on day two so when she finishes she wasn't completely drained.  "The legs are ready to be reconnected, tomorrow I will start working on his spine and abdomen, I don't know if I'll be able to do it all tomorrow but I will try."  She had knocked B out today it was easier than watching him struggle through the pain and distracting her.  It made it easier to work.  

"You're doing a great job." Omoi gave her a thumbs up and left the room.  

"You're amazing." Shikamaru smiled at her.  She didn't really respond to him.  "You okay?"

"Shikamaru I.... never mind." She shook her head and left the room.  He followed after her.

"Sakura?"  He reached out to her.  She stopped.

"Shikamaru.... I think I'm going to eat in my room tonight and get some rest." She didnt turn to face him.

"Okay.  But first tell me what's going on." He squeezed her lightly.  

"It's nothing.  I just miss Sarada I guess."  She started walking again.

"I spoke with her last night she's doing good."  Shikamaru was still trailing her.

"I'm glad to hear.  I'm ready to be home, this place is so confusing."  She stopped in front of her door.

"Confusing?" Shikamaru was about to question her but she smiled at shut her door in his face.  "What the hell?" He mumbled.  He turned into his room.

He paced he needed advice.  He knew something was wrong he could sense it.  Something other than what she said.  Why were women to troublesome.  Why could they never come out and say what was wrong?  He huffed.  Damn it.  He couldn't stay in his room.  He walked out and went outside laying down in the grass and watching the sunset.

"Hey Shikamaru!"  Two blue eyes stared down at him.

"Naruto, what the hell?"  He sat up and looked at the Hokage, he wasn't wearing his robes just an orange jacket and black pants.  

"I heard Sakura could use a chakra boost, so I left a clone behind and came to help."  He sat down next to him and leaned back on his hands.  "Plus, I wanted to see how B was."  His voice dropped.  

"Well I think she'll be happy to have someone other than me around." He mumbled.  "Naruto I've done something stupid." He looked at his childhood friend, could he really tell him?

"I do stupid things all the time and she forgives me." Naruto chuckled. "I can't count the times I've been stupid around her."

"Not this stupid." He grumbled. "I think I've...." he stopped himself.  If he said it out loud it would make it real.

"You've what? What could be that bad that you're hiding out here cloud gazing looking more miserable than I've seen you since I sent you away on your own vacation."  Naruto's blue eyes were always so receptive.  The man was the biggest empath Shikamaru knew.

"I think I've fallen for her Naruto."  He looked at the man and instantly wanted to face palm.

"Well she is beautiful, I prefer black hair myself but..." he stopped and looked at Shikamaru, "you mean more than lust don't you?  You've fallen in love with Sakura?"  His voice was serious.

"No.... yes..... I I don't know."  Shikamaru fell back down on the grass. "It's just she gets it.  Like really gets that I can't give her all of me and she doesn't care because she can't give me all of her either.  But that just makes me want to give her everything I have left.  I can talk to her about Temari and she doesn't space out on me, or get jealous.  She just listens.  She's smart and beautiful and a great kisser...."

"Kisser how would know that?" Naruto glared at him.

"We've gotten close...." he just shrugged.  

Naruto punched him hard in the gut, "Don't hurt her.  She's been through enough. If she would have just let me die she's still have him." 

"No, no she wouldn't.  He didn't move there just because Sakura was there. He was trying to get there even before she was.  He would have died even if it was just you and then she wouldn't have her husband or her best friend.  Sasuke loved you on a different level, like you were a part of him, a brother."  Shikamaru always assumed Naruto knew how Sasuke felt so he never bothered to tell him out loud. "I won't hurt her, if she would let me I would do anything for her."  He looked at Naruto.  

"Take me to her."  Naruto stood up and extended his hand for Shikamaru.

"Alright."  They walked back to her room and he knocked on the door.

"Shikamaru honestly I'm just tired," she opened the door and froze when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" She was embracing him before he could answer her.

"I heard you needed chakra and I know you wanted to come home.  So Sai drew me a bird and I came to help get you home to Sarada."  He smiled down at the pinkette.   

"I'm glad."  She let him go.  She looked to were Shikamaru had been standing and saw that he was gone.  "Naruto I.... I've betrayed Sasuke."  She pulled him into her room and shut the door.  Shikamaru hadn't closed his door all the way so he heard part of what she said.  That's how she felt, her act was a betrayal.  She didn't feel anything for him.  He needed to let it go.

Troublesome woman.  He pulled open the mini fridge in his room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down to drown his sorrows and stupidity away.  He woke up with an empty bottle and a hang over.  Naruto and Sakura were beating on his door screaming about finishing up.

"I'm coming."  He mumbled and got up pulling open the door.

"you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Naruto noted.

"Yea."  He shrugged.

"well then let's go." Sakura looked him in the eyes.  Well that was improvement yesterday she didn't do that.  They walked back into the room where B was and Naruto but a hand on Sakura.  Her whole body was encased in red chakra and she set to work.  Her movement were quicker and more precise.  By noon she had already finished B.  Naruto gave him a boost to jump start his chakra network and the muscle tone in B's arms came back.

"Alright! Thanks Naruto and Sakura!  I can't think of a way to thank ya!  I'm feeling great, gotta put on some weight.  But I'll be back to full strength. Just you wait.  Fool ya fool."  B sat up and smiled.  

"Rest now, tomorrow you can get up and try to move around.  The medics here can handle the rest.  I'll check on you tomorrow before I leave."  She smiled at B. Shikamaru felt useless she didn't need him at all for anything.  He slouched his shoulders and left trying to make his way back to his room.  Once he opened the door he pushed back into a wall.

"I didn't know you followed me."  He mumbled at two jade eyes stared at him.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry."  She bit her lip. "I felt confused yesterday but I don't anymore.  I know you're not ready to hear this but I.... I think I love you.  I've loved you since you gave me space when everyone smothered me.  I've loved you since I saw you trying to step in and help Sarada.  I've loved you for over a year and never said a word."  Shikamaru had stopped listening when she said she loved him.  Something in him broke.  He picked her up and slammed his lips on hers.  He kissed her with more force than he'd kissed anyone.  He wound his fingers in her hair and kissed her until he was sure they were going to pass out.

Finally he released her lips and put his forehead against hers.  "Why... why would you think I didn't want to know that?"  His voice lower than normal and he had his hands on her waist holding her steady when he put her back down.

"You just left me that night. So I thought you were trying to distance yourself.  When I came up with that stupid agreement I thought I could keep my heart out of it, but my heart has been in it since I saw you with Sarada praising a man I know you hate."  She turned her face to look at him.

"I don't hate Sasuke.  I didn't trust him.  But there is no denying in the end who he was.  He was shinobi of Kohona, and a good man."  He looked down at her.  "What does this mean?" 

"It means when we go home we will see each other and when the time is right we will tell our kids, and we'll see were it takes us."  She shrugged.  That was all he needed to hear.  He picked her up and carried her to the bed.  He kissed every inch of her before ripping off her clothes in one swift movement.

"Naruto is next door." She whispered as he dipped his tongue inside her. 

""You better be quiet then."  He smirked as his shadows held her down much like the first night.

"Oh fuck Shikamaru."  He plunged his tongue in side her and then rolled it up to her pearl.  He sucked it slowly and hummed as he did it.  He looked up to see her biting her lip and clenching her fists and he chuckled.  He slipped his fingers in and started pumping them in time with his suckles.  He sent two other shadow hands to fondle her breasts as he kept up his assault on her.  "Shikamaru". His name fell from her lips as she thrashed her head from side to side, the stimulation was more than she could take.  He slipped another finger in her, lower this time.  He had ever hole filled and his tongue never let up.  She became undone.  "Holy shit."  She screamed as all her muscles clenched around his fingers.  

He sat up and pushed into her before she was all the way done climaxing.  He pushed in to her hard and started at a brutally quick pace bringing her a second peak before her first had wrapped up, then he slowed.  He would pull almost all the way out before rolling his hips and pushing back in.  He kissed her neck and sucked on it leaving a mark.  He kept up the excruciatingly slow pace hitting her spot every time and making her toes curl.  "Shika...."

A knock on the door. "Damn it.  What?"  He called still pushing in to her.  She squeaked.  

"Can I come in?" Naruto called.

"oh Kami yes." Sakura called as Shikamaru pushed in a little harder. 

"The door is locked, can you open it."  

"Give me ten minutes."  Shikamaru called pleading.  Naruto grumbled and walked away.  

"You don't do anything in ten minutes." She teased.  

"I'll make you cum again and scream my name.  He'll have no doubt as to what transpired and I'll leave you weak in ten minutes."  He flipped her over and grabbed her hips with one hand.  He released her wrists with the shadows that were holding her down and the went back to tease her breasts.  He used another shadow to pinch and roll her pearl around like he did the night at dinner. 

"Fuck Shikamaru."  Her voice was higher and louder.  He pulled back and slammed in to her, he felt her muscles tighten.  He pulled back and slammed in to her again.  "Shik---a-MARU."  She screamed out his name and moaned gripping the sheets tightly in front of her as his treacherous phantom hands increased intensity and his thrusts picked up the pace.  He leaned forward and bit her shoulder to keep his own moans in check as she pulsated around his cock.  She moaned one last time and started shaking.  He took his hands off her waist and leaned her back against him so they were both kneeling as he continued to pound in to her.  She continued shaking in his arms as her sleek wetness started to coat her thighs.  The bed frame was slamming in to the wall and he was he only thing holding her up.  

She clenched her muscles around his cock and rocked back on him and that's all it took.  He came undone following her down the rabbit hole.  He released her and pulled out quickly.  He cleaned her up much like he did the first night and threw her one of his T shirts and boxers.  It was only then that she realized he had stayed almost fully clothed for the encounter.  "You couldn't even undress?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked. 

"I didn't have time."  He winked and opened the door to see Naruto ten shades paler than he normally was.

"I ermmm, was just going to tell you Sai sent two more birds, we can go home now if you want.  Ummm...." he put two hands on his face not meeting either one of their gazes.  "A gave us the all clear and thanked you for your time."  Naruto was blushing now.

"I thank you for your time too." Shikamaru winked at her and slapped her on the ass.  Naruto then retreated quickly and waited outside while the two got ready to leave.

 

 

******8 months later**********

"Sarada, I want to take you out for Dango, just me and you."  Shikamaru looked at the little girl.

"okay!"  She smiled and followed the man down the road.  Shikamaru looked back and saw Shikadai running behind Sakura. They sat and ate quietly before Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Sarada, you know I love you and your mommy right?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Shikamaru."  She looked at him over her red glasses. "Why."  She put her hands in front of her letting her finger tips touch and she looked so much like Sasuke in that moment Shikamaru almost didn't finish.

"Well, I want us all to be a family.  I want to marry your mom and take care of you and Shikadai. But only if you're okay with it.  I promise to love and cherish you both, I promise to never try to replace your father.  I will honor him and even let her keep the Uchiha name is she wishes. I promise to keep his memory alive."  He looked at the little girl who had tears in her eyes.

"its about time." She grinned before hugging him.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon ☹️


End file.
